Hate You (song)
Hate YouMelOn (Single)MelOn (EP) is LADIES' CODE's first single. It also appears on the EP CODE#02 PRETTY PRETTY as the third track. The song was released on August 6th, 2013. Their second EP was originally planned to be released in late July, but it was postponed due to Zuny's sudden knee injury.아시아경제 - "레이디스코드 주니, 연습 중 '앗!'… 무릎 부상으로 컴백 '무기한 연기'" Instead, Hate You was released as a single. An instrumental version was included on the single.MelOn (Inst.) The music video features Kim Woosung, IRON (Jung Hunchul), and DJ Snatch (Kang Minwoo), members of a Polaris boy band called HIVE. Their debut was planned for late 2013, but it never happened.fnnews - 레이디스 코드, ‘Hate You’ 티저 속 남자들 정체 공개 All of the members have since left the company. Lyrics Romanized = ( , , , , ) Gold|A}}/ hangsang naman da jugo kkeutnal ppun imi da beoryeojyeo mak apeul ppun (Hate you, Hate you~) (Hate you, Hate you~) (Hate you, Hate you~) (Love you, love you~) (Hate you, Hate you~) (Hate you, Hate you~) (Hate you, Hate you~) (Love you, love you~) OrangeRed|S}}/ kkeutkkaji nae son nochi anketdadeon OrangeRed|S}}/ geu ttawi geojitmal da georeotdeon nae imi da beoryeojyeo mak apeul ppun}} (Hate you, Hate you~) (Hate you, Hate you~) (Hate you, Hate you~) (Love you, love you~) (Hate you, Hate you~) (Hate you, Hate you~) (Hate you, Hate you~) (Love you, love you~) (Hate you, Hate you~) (Hate you, Hate you~) (Hate you, Hate you~) (Love you, love you~) (Hate you, Hate you~) (Hate you, Hate you~) (Hate you, Hate you~) (Love you, love you~) |-| English = ( , , , , ) Gold|A}}/ It’s always me who’s giving I’m already cast aside, it just hurts (Hate you, Hate you~) (Hate you, Hate you~) (Hate you, Hate you~) (Love you, love you~) (Hate you, Hate you~) (Hate you, Hate you~) (Hate you, Hate you~) (Love you, love you~) OrangeRed|S}}/ You said you’d never let go of my hand OrangeRed|S}}/ All of my hopes hung on I’m already cast aside, it just hurts}} (Hate you, Hate you~) (Hate you, Hate you~) (Hate you, Hate you~) (Love you, love you~) (Hate you, Hate you~) (Hate you, Hate you~) (Hate you, Hate you~) (Love you, love you~) (Hate you, Hate you~) (Hate you, Hate you~) (Hate you, Hate you~) (Love you, love you~) (Hate you, Hate you~) (Hate you, Hate you~) (Hate you, Hate you~) (Love you, love you~) |-| Hangul = ( , , , , ) Gold|A}}/ 항상 나만 다 주고 끝날 뿐 이미 다 버려져 막 아플 뿐 (Hate you, Hate you~) (Hate you, Hate you~) (Hate you, Hate you~) (Love you, love you~) (Hate you, Hate you~) (Hate you, Hate you~) (Hate you, Hate you~) (Love you, love you~) OrangeRed|S}}/ 끝까지 내 손 놓지 않겠다던 OrangeRed|S}}/ 그 따위 거짓말 다 걸었던 내 이미 다 버려져 막 아플 뿐}} (Hate you, Hate you~) (Hate you, Hate you~) (Hate you, Hate you~) (Love you, love you~) (Hate you, Hate you~) (Hate you, Hate you~) (Hate you, Hate you~) (Love you, love you~) (Hate you, Hate you~) (Hate you, Hate you~) (Hate you, Hate you~) (Love you, love you~) (Hate you, Hate you~) (Hate you, Hate you~) (Hate you, Hate you~) (Love you, love you~) Gallery → see Hate You/Gallery Videos → see Hate You/Video References Category:Song